Who the heck are you?
by A.J.Wolf
Summary: Bella becomes a Vampire after graduation. She finds that 1 her powers are teleportation. So when the Cullens R in danger she accidentally, teleports the Cullens to Naruto's world.
1. Chapter 1

I just happen to mix up randomly two of the books and anime that interest me or I at least love.. So tell me if ya like!

Konoha

A kunai shot through the air and hit a bullseye on a tree. Thrre more kunai were directly thrown into the targets on the neighboring trees. Some shuriken now flew to some higher targets onto the trees. All of them hit the center and were embedded deep into the bark, just like the kunai. Naruto went to check his work.

He examined all of the bullseyes' before smiling in satisfaction. He now got every single target in a throw that fatally accurate. The shuriken and kunai show that. He looked up and saw that it was late afternoon. He walked back towards the village.

He was headed to his favorite place to get some ramen. It was two years since he returned from his training with Jiraiya. And since then, he had managed to stay out of the Ataksuki's grasp. Sasuske was still mising. He was now a Jonin like all the others in his age group. The Nine-Tail fox spirit was now controlled by him, but still manage to be released when he was pissed.

He entered the ramen shop and took a seat. "Hey Naruto! the same as always?" The Old Man asked. "Yeah." Naruto responded. The old amn gave him his bowl of ramen and Naruto began to eat. He finished quickly, as always. "Hey old man another bowl please!" Naruto said. "Sure thing." Naruto finished his second one and paid the old man. He walked out and returned to the forest to continue his training.

Forks

Bella sat down on the couch with Edward. She felt a little dizzy since they came back from the meadow. Edwward had carried Bella while running back just like they did the first time they were there, though they took his car this time. Charlie was out fishing so Bella had spent the whole day with Edward and her soon to be family. Graduation was coming close, became more nervous as the days went by. Edward and Bella had planned to change Bella and get married after the graduation.

She worried about how Charlie would tolerate the fact that he was soon going to lose his daughter and never see her again. She was completely sure he was never going to accept it.

"What's wrong love." Edward asked kissing her forehead. He hugged her closer to him. "Nothing much." She lied. She was never a good liar, but Edward seem to be content with her answer. Just then, Alice came into the room in her ballerinas' grace. She stopped behind the couch."Hey you guys." She said, a little too pleasantly.  
Edward and Bella noticed this too. "Bella, guess what?" She asked softly, but Bella could hear the excitment in her voice. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"You're coming with me." She said, smiling. Bella din't understand at first,but as she felt Edward hold her tighter, she guessed what Alice had meant. "No way!" "Aww c'mon, Bella! please?" Alice pleaded. Bella shook her head. "Emmett said that you had to go with me."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, he said that you were complaining about wanting some new clothes, for you know, after the graduation."

"EMMETT!!"

They heard a low chuckle from upstairs. Bella turned to Alice. "It isn't true! You know Emmett!"

"Yeah, but please Bella, come shopping with me. Besides, I found a really awesome store at the mall where we can get you new clothes." Bella didn't answer, she only shook her head. "Fine, then." Alice said as she turned to Edward, "Edward, can I borrow Bella for the day?"

Bella looked up at Edward, her eyes pleading. Edward chuckled. "I'm not sure Alice...,but I guess Bella would want to spend some time with her sister-to-be"  
Bella gasped. She was about protested,but Alice's squeals of excitment broke her off. Alice got Bella's arm and dragged her to the door, picking up her bag on the way.

Bella looked horrified. She looked at Edward.

Wait till I get back Bella mouthed, furious. "Have fun love." Edward said, completely ignoring Bella's silent threat. Alice dragged her out of the car and into her porsche.

"Wow." a voice came from the stairs. Edward saw Emmett come down and sit on the chair next to the couch. "That was harsh, poor Bella." Emmett said, hiding a smile.

"You're the one that told Alice that Bella wanted to get new clothes." Edwrad replied.

"Yeah."

"EDWARD!! EMMETT!! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Bella's voice was heard from outside.

"Damn, she really is pissed. Watch out Edward." Emmett said, grinning.

Hope ya guys like it, I know its short, but I really have limited amount of time to write. SO review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews ya guys! I really like the fact that you guys liked my chapter. And I hope you'll like this one too.

**Forks**

"Which one should I get? This one, or this one." Alice held up two dresses. One was strapless and red, while the other had a neck strap and was yellow.

"The yellow one." Bella said lazily, but Alice didn't seem to notice. Instead, she gracefully walked towards the rack to put back the red dress. Alice had dragged Bella around the mall for at least 2 hours, and during that time, the shopping trip turned from shopping for Bella to finding another pair of not needed clothes for Alice. The previous store they came from before they entered the dress shop was a shoe store where they got themselves some new pairs of heels.

"Ok, now that we found a dress...CAN WE GO NOW?" Bella shifted the weight of her head onto her other hand as she sat on a big green chair.

"No way Bella, we still need to find you a dress too." Alice walked over to another rack and pulled out another dress. Bella gasped. The dress was strap-less and a beautiful dark blue with tiny diamonds sparkling on it.

"Hmmm..." Alice held the dress up, examining it.

Bella was about to stand up and get the dress, but Alice's squeal interrupted her actions.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS ONE IS PERFECT!!" This attracted many of the other shoppers attention, but Alice was completely oblivious. She ran back to Bella a little too fast.

"BELLA TRY THIS ON! !-- NO WAIT!! I already know it'll fit you!" Alice turned around and brab her yellow dress and to the cashier's desk, leaving Bella sitting on the chair staring after her.

**Konoha**

Naruto had finished his training before sunset. He walked back again to the village. Even though no sign of the Akatsuki, Naruto couldn't help, but be alert and watch for any signs. Worrying about the Akatsuki, he also found himself more protective of Konoha and its residents. Two years of this made him into a more mature person, but he still had some immaturity left in himself, such as his stubborness.

As he rounded a corner, something bumped into him sending him backwards a step.

"What the...?" Naruto staggered back again and saw Konohamaru stand in front of him. Konohamaru had also lost his immature ideas for pranks, but like Naruto, who said he had completely stopped acting like an idiot. ( I luv their antics by the way, I have nothing against them.)

"Oh hey Naruto! sorry about that, but--" they heard a voice screaming nearby.

"KONOHAMARU! GET BACK HERE!"

"Whoops gotta go! See ya!"

Konohamaru ran off. Naruto looked after him. There went himself, Naruto smiled at that. He continued walking and reached his home

"Oh hey Naruto!"

**I know its sucks , but please forgive me, I did say that I didn't have time to type and update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx ya guys! and yes I maayy just make a sasuxsaku pairing, but I have to change a few things that'll change the story. my favorite pair are naruxhina. Well, enjoy!**

**Konoha**

"Oh hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around. Sakura was walking towards him. Over the past year he had also gotten over his infatuation with her.

"Hey Sakura."

"I just came around to say that Lady Hokage has another mission for us." Sakura said, her face showed how sorry she was. She knew Naruto hated this missions, but Naruto had stopped arguing against them months ago.

"What is it now?"

"I don't know..Lady Hokage said that I had to come and get you, so i'm gussing she'll tell us what it is when we get over there."

Naruto nodded and they ran off. They arrived at Lady Hokage's office and enetered. Lady Hokage sat behind her desk as usual, but less paperwork crowded the desk.

"Like Sakura may have mentioned, I have another mission for you two." She said looking at Naruto, to see how he would react. But Naruto showed no reaction and paitiently waited for her to continue.

"The some people from the smaller, neighboring villages had come and asked for help with a gang of thieves. They been raiding caravans that bring supplies into the villages and into Konoha as well. Occasionally they rob from the village's residents, but they usually stay away from the villages. Now your job is to take care of these thieves and to completely get rid of them."

Both of them nodded. "We'll leave early in the morning." Sakura announced. Naruto looked at her, his face incredulous.

"How early?"

"Oh c'mon Naruto stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

"Ok then, you'll leave tommorrow. Make sure you don't screw up. Now go." Both of them left the office immediately.

"Well see ya Naruto. Meet me at the village gates at dusk." Naruto nodded. With that, Sakura ran off.

Naruto sighed. Another boring misssion. He jumped on the rooftops and moved back to his house.

**Forks**

Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all sat down in front of the couch. Bella hadn't forgiven Edward and Emmett after they made Alice take her to the mall the previous week. She'd ignored both of them the whole week. She had even barely managed to refuse to kiss Edward. She decided that this was a good punishment for him. Rosalie had also agreed to do the same with her husband. Bella couldn't believe at first, but Rosalie was turning more friendlier towards her.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had entered the room. Edward went to sit next to Bella. Bella let him, but she looked the other way. Rosalie did the same as her husbandsat next to her.

"Aww c'mon. Please forgive me." Both Edward and Emmett said at the time. This made Rosalie and Bella smile. Jasper came to sit next to Alice. Alice hugged him and gave him a kiss. Edward and Emmett looked at him.

**Wish it was like this for you huh? **Jasper mouthed. They only glared.

"PLease Bella forgive me." Edward begged.

"Rosalie c'mon, this sucks. I already apologized to Bella. Please, please forgive me." Emmet was kneeling in front of Rosalie, just like Edward was now in front of Bella.

Bella looked at Edward and then at Rosalie and Alice. They both smiled. She turned to Edward.

"Ok you two are forgiven."

Both boys looked at their girlfriends in relief and sat next to them. Edward gave Bella a kiss on her cheek, making her smile. The whole family sat around the television, watching _So you want to win a million dollars?_

A man of 35 years old was asked a question.

"_Um is it Mount. Kilimanjaro?" _

_"Sorry that is incorrect"_

"It's Mt. Everest you freakin retard!! A 1st grader can answer that!!" Emmett yelled, waving his hands.

"Emmett calm down, the retard can't hear you anyway." Rosalie said smiling just like everyone else.

"Ok."

Emmett settled back into his sit next to Rosalie and Bella, but they heard him mumbling something about the guy being some mentally retarded asshole.

**I love Emmett. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm disappointed, you guys didn't even review to tell me it was bad, (weell only one and thank u very much one reviewer! luv you), but im still writing this story, so whoever doesn't like don't read it.**

**Twilight does not belong to me, at all.**

**Forks BOP**

I can't believe graduation day has come. It came too fast, and yes, I am nervous, but I can't let Edward know that. I woke up to the fog that covered the sky outside my window. It wasn't raining, thank god. I dressed and got my yellow graduation robe. I went downstairs and saw that Edward was already here. Charlie and Edward weren't facing each other, but both were waiting.

"Okay lets go." I said heading for the door. Both followed. Charlie wasn't happy that Edward was here at all, but he didn't say a word. We got in Charlie's cruiser, Edward sat in back.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked. I could only shake my head, that made him laugh. When we got there everyone was lined up by last name. I went to line up with Jessica.

**Forks BOP**

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Three days have past since graduation and I was still human. Edward said that once we got to Alaska, I could be changed. Its been a day though since we arrived in Alaska. Everything was so beautiful. I could tell I was going to love it here.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward's voice said. I realized that I was leaning halfway out the window. He came right by my side and pulled me in. His eyes were golden, signaling that he wasn't thristy. He smiled my favorite crooked smile before kissing me. His kisses were more free than how he used to kiss me. I love it.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much pasion I as could. I could tell my heart had stopped as always. He pulled away.

"Edward please, stop that." I begged.

"Sorry but I need you alive, in order to change you love."

"When will I be changed?"

"Today."

I gulped. Hopefully he didn't noticed. I knew that the worst part of my new life with Edward was done. I had left Charlie and my previous life back in Forks. I left Jacob, Charlie, Renee, my friends and Forks. I missed them, I missed Forks, but I would give anything to be a vampire now, to be like Edward.

Edward put his arms around me. I sighed, content with his cool arms around me. He kissed my cheek.

"When?"

"Twilight."

I smiled. Twilight was the perfect time. Edward led me downstairs where his family, my family, was. The downstairs living room was about the same as the one from Forks.

It was one big room. The walls were white and a large and a rectangle shape. The rug was red and covered most of the room except the west side. There was a big large screen TV on the east side of the room and was surrounded by two couches, one red, one white and a white armchair. Edward's piano was on the west side of the room along with large wooden table. The house was white and was very similar to the house in Forks, but there was a small lake in front.

We went to join our family around the TV. Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were playing videogames, while Alice and Rosalie made comments on why they couldn't play.

"Because, were playing. And besides, you guys would lose...hey!"

The screen said that player 2 had won, meaning Jasper. "You shouldn't have been talking, cuz you had no chance against me." Jasper said smiling.

"Rematch! NOW!" Emmett restarted the game.

"Okay, but your're gonna lose."

"Like hell I am!"

We all watched Emmett and Jasper play. It was late afternoon before ten games were won and lost. Jasper did beat Emmett by 6 to 4 games. Emmett was determined to win more times than Jasper. On their fifteenth game, Emmett gave up. He marched upstairs.

"Wait don't you want another rematch? I'll let you win this time." Jasper laughed. Alice quickly got the game controller that Emmett had abandoned and pressed restart.

"Hey you're not supposed to play." Jasper protested.

"Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"You saw that I beat Emmett all those times. I got nothing to be afraid of."

The score ended up to be: Alice, 3; Jasper, 0. Jasper set his controller down. He crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture, scowling.

"Not fair. I was letting you win."

Alice laughed. She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella." Edward pointed toward the clock. It was almost time. Everyone seem to notice too, because it got quiet.

Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me up from the couch. Carlisle and Esme were standing. Alice came and hugged me. I was surprised that Rosalie did too. I saw that her eyes were pleading. Probably trying to tell me that I still had a chance to stay human. I shook my head. She smiled anyway.

"C'mon Bella." Edward said. He led me upstairs. Carlisle followed. We entered Edward's and my room. I sat on the bed, Edward right next to me. I was nervous, sure, but I couldn't let Edward see that. Especially now. Edward held his hand to my chin

"Bella, please remember that I love you and I'm sorry."

Edward kissed me, before biting my neck gently. It felt gentle at first, but I soon felt the pain increase. Somewhere Carlisle's voice was speaking, but I couldn't make out the words. The pain was unbearable. I heard Edward apologizing and felt his lips kissing my forehead. I let myself be eveloped in the pain.

**Konoha**

The sun was rising, as three figures walked. Naruto, Sakura, and Neji walked, heading east. They've left the day before on the mission to get rid of some thieves that had been raidng the villages neighboring Konoha.

"How far is the next village?" Naruto stopped to look around.

"Just a few miles away. We very close." Neji responded.

We'd better get this mission over. This isn't the type of mission that excites me much. Naruto thought as they continued walking. It was still morining when they reached the village.Many stores and shops were on each side of the street. They looked around seeing how crowded it was, even this early in the day. One thing that they notice right away was that the people didn't stop to talk, as if in a hurry.

"Everyone seems anxious to be outside. We should hurry and try to find these guys, before anything bad really happens." Sakura looked around for anyone thgat could give her information on the thieves. No seemed to have time.

"Excuse me.. Hey ma'am... Sir can you?.." Sakura gave up on that.

"C'mon lets go into one of these buildings. Someone may be able to give us some information." Neji led the way into the nearest building. The bar was nearly empty. Neji, Naruto, and Sakura approached the counter were a iddle-aged man was cleaning a dusty old cup.

"No one under 18 can come in here, so get out." He said

"We are eighteen. But we're not here for a drink. We need info on whats been happening around here." Naruto said leaning on the counter.

"Do you know anything about the thieves?" As soon as Sakura said "thieves", many of the customers in the bar looked up.

"No, I don't know nothing." The bartender replied. "Who are you guys anyway."

"Ninjas from Konoha." Neji responded. "Does anyone in this town know anything about the raids?"

"I do." A deep voice said from the dark corner of the bar. The three turned. The man didn't look up, he just stared at his drink while he talked.

"I know some about the thieves."

"What do you know?"

"Well..."

**Forks BOP**

I woke up. The pain was over, I felt it fade away as I opened my eyes. I saw green around me, but I couldn't make out what it was. I slowly sat up and shook my head. Wow, my head hurt. My vision cleared and I noticed my surroundings. It the forest in Forks, I remembered it all too well. I looked around to find that was alone.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy, but I still was able to surprise myself with it. It was just like the velvety voice my Edward had. But my surprise was soon, replaced by worry. Where was I?

My senses started to become clearer every moment. I could hear some distant voices. They sounded like they were arguing, or yelling. I stood and looked around once more. The forest did look familiar, It was dark from the lack of sunlight. I began to walk south where I could see some light. I could still hear the voices, though this time I could make out some words.

"Where? Where?" A frantic, but familiar.

"Calm down. She's got to be here somewhere." That voice was also familiar, but I couldn't recall whose it was.

The voices where coming from the direction of the light, so I followed them. I neared the end of the forest and into a clearing. No, a meadow.

It was way too familiar. This meadow was perfectly round and, I could clearly hear and smell a stream nearby.

I gasped as I saw that my skin was shining in the sun. I turned my hands around, astounded. And then I realized, I was a vampire.

"Bella?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see who it was.

**Wow my stories _do_ suck. I now it was short, but someone out there please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first of all, Im sorry for sounding all depressed about wheter or not my stories were bad. Secondly im sorry I haven't updated, well ya know, with spring break and all, I totally forgot. That and the fact that there were no computers at the place I was. (please don't ask why) Oh Yeah! and you know how I messed up in the previous chapters, in the "Point of view thing"? sorry!**

**Anyways heres another chapter.**

**Forks BPOV**

"Bella?" I turned to see four people, standing near the trees. Two men and one woman, all were impossibly beautiful. The one who said my name, he was...very familiar, so were the others. I looked at them both relieved and curious. Relieved because I now knew that I wasn't alone out here, but curious because, well, who were they? Also, their skin was glittering in sun, just like me. And I was also a bit frustrated, because I know I know them from somewhere. But where?

"Bella, honey do you remember me?" The bronze haired man who mention my name said, moving a hand towards the others, still looking at me, " Do you remember them?"

"Well, no, not really." I replied honestly. "Who are you?" The woman took a step forward.

"Bella, I'm Alice. My husband, Jasper -" She mentioned toward a tall, blond man next to her "- And this is my brother, Edward, your husband. "

She moved her hand towards the man with bronze colored hair.

"Don't you remember?" I was shocked to hear that he was my husband, but I shook my heade no to the question.

She sighed. "Carlisle, did say she wouldn't remember exactly everything from her human life."

I looked at Edward, and as soon as I did, I remembered. I remembered the day that in the cafeteria, when I first saw him. I remebered the day we were in this same place, his meadow, our meadow. The place he said that he said he loved me and where he truly revealed that he was a vampire...like how I am now.

I remembered everything, except what caused me to be here. "Edward." I whispered.

"You remember." I nodded.

"Alice, Jasper. Dear god what happend?" Edward came towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Where am I? Why are we here? Where's Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie?"

He laughed softly. "It's alright. Where in Forks, well you know where exactly. Right?"

"Yeah." I said against his shoulder.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are out looking for you. We should tell them we found you." Alice was already talking on the phone. The words that I would not even be able to hear if I was human, could be heard now.

"You had me worried, you know?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Im sorry." I whispered.

"Wait, arent you thristy?"

"No."

He had a puzzled expression, but it was gone as he leaned down to kiss me.

"How did I get here though? You said you were looking for me."

"I don't know_ how_ you got here, but we'll ask Carlisle right now."

"They'll be here very soon." Alice came to stand next to us. "Bella, we were so worried!" She hugged me. I smiled. As she let go of me, someone lifted me off the ground.

"Emmett, let me down." I laughed. He laughed too, and put me down. I saw Jasper standing next to Emmett, smiling.

"What? no hug for your new sister?" I hugged him. I felt Alice come over and hugged us. Emmett picked us all up.

"Alright, alright." Edward said. He was laughing too. I went back into Edward's arms. And right at that moment, I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. We exchanged hugs all over again.

"Carlisle, do you know how Bella got here?" Edward asked when I returned to him. Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella do you remember coming here?"

"No, not at all. I woke up in the forest before Edward, Alice, and Jasper found me."

"She also says she isn't thirsty." Everyone looked oddly at me. I supposed I blushed, but I couldn't really feel it.

"We talk about this when we get home. I doubt it's safe here in Forks." Carlisle eyed the forest. The others did too. I was abut to ask why, but my attention was directed to the growling that came from the darkest part of the forest.

Edward hold on me tighten as everyone looked where the growling came from. What was out there? I half-curiously eyed the forest and like everyone, I expected something to come out and attack.

A pair of eyes were barely visible, but I could see them. I knew the others did too, but the growling increased and with it more eyes. Jacob. I remembered his eyes, the first ones I saw.

Finally, one of the wolves stepped out. It was Sam, then Jacob, and the whole pack. They formed a half circle facing us. Edward abruptly hid me behind him.All of my family came close together, forming their own half circle and hiding me.

"We aren't here to cause trouble." Edward answered to the pack. Paul snarled in response. Carlisle moved slighty and cautiously forward.

"I know we aren't welcome, but we are here on a minor occasion. We'll leave immediately."

I looked at Sam and the pack behind Edward's arm. Then at Jacob. "No we haven't." Edward said; he was talking to Jacob, I could tell. In a way, I felt they were talking about me. Jacob growled, sensing that Edward was lying.

Then, Jacob's eyes locked onto mine. I stared back, shocked.

"If you let us by we'll leave." Carlisle said.

I noticed that Paul was shaking in anger, he teeth baring. He didn't like the fact that we broke the treaty by turning me into one of them and trespassed into their territory.

Sam growled to him, porbably telling him to calm down. Paul leaped towards Carlisle anyways. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, who were the closest to Carlisle, crouched and sprang as well.

Their defensive move for Carlisle caused all the wolves to come to their friend's aid. Emmett kept Paul away with his arms. Paul jaws were only inches away from Emmett's face. Rosalie came from behind Paul and pulled him away, throwing him yards away. Jared and Embry came towards Rosalie and Emmett, but Alice and Jasper soon backed them up. Sam and Carlisle were in their own battle. Carlisle had no choice, but to fight that that the treaty was broken. Esme was behind Carlsile, facing Leah.

I was petrified by how everything had gone worse in a moment. I noticed Edward and Jasper were in front of me, with Seth and Quil growling ferociously at them. I saw Jacob hesitated, but he soon was crouched, ready to jump at Edward. At this I was to shocked to move, but then I wished that I could bring my family out of this danger. Anywhere, but here, I thought. I heard many snarls, yelps, and Edward yelling my name, before everything went dark.

Everything around me spinned, or at least it felt that way. Maybe I was spinning, but in a few moments I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes. I was in a different forest, the trees were much bigger. I sat up slowly, my head hurt! As soon as my vision cleared, I looked around. My family were either sitting or standing. Edward was next to me looking around curiously.

"Were are we?" Emmett looked around. Behind him I could see Jacob lying on the ground, Quil and Seth were near him.

Everyone was standing. I tried to, but I felt faint. Edward took my hand and pulled me up. Jacob and his friends were already sitting, still in their wolf forms.

"Who knows." Jasper responded. What had just happpened?

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"Have no idea, but we've betterlook around and see." Carlisle nodded to Esme. They ran off. Alice and Jasper left the opposite way. Rosalie and Emmett left too. That left me and Edward with Jacob and his pack mates. Jacob was now standing and looking around. Quil and Seth did the same.

"We don't know dog." Edward growled. "Let's go Bella. We have to find out where we are."

"We can't just leave them here."

"They just tried to kill us before we ended up here. Besides they'll go and see where we all are." To Jacob he said, " We meet back here if we aren't in Forks, But if you try to kill us, remember that the rest of your pack isn't here."

Jacob looked at us and finally nodded. He disappeared into the forest with Quil and Seth following.

"C'mon let's go." We went our own way.

**Konoha SPOV.**

We ran through a forest near the village we came for information on the thieves. The man at the bar told us that he heard the thieves had gone into this forest about a week ago after raiding one of the houses in the village. As soon as we left, we entered the forest after the thieves.

"Are you sure this is the way they went?" Naruto ran next to me.

"The man said they went north, but in a few mintues we'll have to tracked them down in a different direction."

We continued to run, until Neji stopped. "Wait." I saw bloodied shuriken near the tree's trunk. I traced a few blood stains to a bush where I saw a hand sticking out of it on the ground.

We descended. It was a man with a deep cut on his chest. He was dying.

"Who did this?" I could see he was close to death.

"Th-th-the Terukan." He managed to croak. (A/N THAT'S the name of the thieves' clan or something, I just made it up as I went please don't agrue.)

"That must be those thieves. When did they do this?"

"Ju-ju-just a few min-minutes ago. They hel-d me and a few oth-thers from th-the vil-lage. They kil-led one man bef-fore me." I was surprised he had talk this long. He was slowly losing his life. I put my hands above his chest and focused my chakra to heal his wound. It was no use, he woulld die even with me healing him.

"We are they now?" We had to get enough information from this guy.

"The-y're ne-" He couldn't finish. He choked a bit before lying still.

"They're still near." Each of us scanned our surroundings. If they have put a trap, if would have probably worked out by now. All of us pulled out either shuriken or a kunai. We waited. Neji ended the silence.

"Sakura!" I moved moved away from my previous postion in response. A few kunai flew past me a hit a nearby tree in a straight line. I quickly saw the paper bombs. We all jumped away to the trees' branches.

I heard dozens of yells, before I turned to see a man with a long, sword come at me. I dodge him and threw my shurkien at him. He interupted them with a kunai and lunged at me, his sword a blur as he tried to slice at me. I moved out of sword's way each time and also gathering chakra in my hands. When I saw a opening in his attack, I aimed for his stomach. He flew backwards, unconcious.

A quick look at my teammates. They had their battles. Naruto easily fought off five men with his shadow clones. Neji was in a fight with a big man with two blades. Neji hadn't noticed three men jump from a higher part of the tree. I quickly threw shuriken, hitting each in midflight.

I looked around for any attack against me. Two men were on either side of the branch with me in the middle. They yelled a word to summoned a black, ghostly daggers. The daggers hovered above each of them before flying toward's me.

"Sakura it's an illusion jutsu! Watch out for the guys!" Naruto yelled as I prepared to hit the daggers with kunai. He was right. One dagger disappeared before reaching a few yards near me. The two men who cast the justu were coming at me with kunai. Without thinking I gathered chakra in my hands again and hit the branch, making it break.

I swiftly jumped to a higher brancher. The two guys that attacked me weren't to be seen. About ten men were left. Neji had gotten rid of the man he was fighting before and knock out three guys.

Four men shot many shuriken at Neji. He quickly blocked them, with his jutsu. (A/N I don't know What it's called, the jutsu, but it's when he spins or something.)

Naruto quickly took out five men, which left seven. He used rasengan on a huge, brawny guy. He flew backwards and disappeared into the forest. I ran toward two men who dodged the guy Naruto sended backwards. I shot shuriken to their throats before punching a guy in back of them. Neji knocked another unconcious.

"Leave that one, Naruto. We need him for questioning." Naruto tied his hands and legs instead.

"Is that all of them?" We nodded. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the bushes nearby. Naruto threw a kunai. It missed a hit a tree very close to the bushes.

"What the hell was that!" we heard someone say.

**Konoha W EmPOV (Emmett)**

Me and Rose were exploring the forest that we all suddenly got to. I have no idea how we got here, but we had to go and see if we were in Forks still.

"Where are we?" This forest was creeping me out. I mean the trees where huge out here.

"Still in Forks hopefully." Rose and I stopped. We could hear a bunch of yelling. We went to see what it was about. The yelling stopped after a few minutes.

As we got nearer, I could see this guy lying on the floor. He had huge cut on his chest and was dead. I resisted the smell of the guy's blood, and got nearer.

"Leave that one Naruto. We need him for questioning." We heard someone say. "Is that all of them?"

When I took one step, something almost hit my foot. I jumped backward. "What the hell was that!"

**Ok again sorry it took so long but here ya g, review please! and yes I mean you person whose gonna go and find another story to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank for ya reviews, heres another chapter. : )**

**Konoha. NPOV**

"What the hell was that!?" We heard a man say. I jumped onto the branch that was over where the voice came from. I soon as I looked down I saw a burly guy with dark hair standing below me. He was pale, like snow. Sakura and Neji surrounded the man.

I jumped down and seeing that he was unarmed, I slightly relaxed. His brawn was a good enough weapon, and who knows how well his tai jutsu is. At that moment, I realized that next to him was the most beautiful girl I'd seen. She was blond and, strangly golden-eyed, and as pale as the guy. She suddenly disappeared, only to reappear to the man side.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

"We were about to ask the same thing. What are you doing around here?" Neji relaxed slightly, lowering his kunai. Sakura and I did the same.

"We were looking around. Our family and us got here without knowing how we did." The blond answered.

"So you aren't with the thieves?" I asked, still wary.

"No. But do you guys know where we are?"

"This forest is near a village. We're from Konoha."

"Kono-wha?"

"Konoha."

"Where's that?"

"It's a three day trek north from the village near here." Neji answered patiently.

"So we're not in Washington?" We didn't know what place he was talking about, but we shook our heads.

"Oh crap."

"We can take you to Konoha if you're lost, but first we need to find the villagers taken by the Terukan Clan."

"We have no idea what you're talking about, but, ok."

We nodded. "By the way I'm Sakura-" Sakura gestured toward me and Neji, "- Naruto and Neji."

"Rosalie and Emmett." Rosalie nodded.

We walked back to where the battle was fought. We found a camp a mile away where three theives were left. I could see two men and women and a child huddled near a stump, their arms and legs tied up.

"You guys stay back." I told Rosalie and Emmett. They simply nodded. Neji made a signal to go forward. We each took care of the remaining theives quickly. We waited for any traps or more thieves before we cut the ropes from the hostages.

"Thank you, thank you!" One of the women cried.

"It's alright, we'll take you to your village now." Sakura reassured. I heard a yell and turned just in time to dodge an attack. The man landed a swiped his kunai at me. I dodged each until I finally was able to send a kick to stomach. He dropped holding his arms around his stomach. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Try again, and it'll be your last." I threaten him. He only glared.

"Are there any others?" I demanded. He smiled and did something unexpected. He quickly swiping at his neck with a kunai, leaving a fatal cut. I let go of him and step back.

"Damn it." I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie looking at usin both curious and surprised expressions.

"What are you guys? Ninjas or something?" Emmett asked, his face showing the most surprise.

"Actually, yes."

"Whoa."

I didn't take the time to wonder about there reaction, but still. Hadn't they seen a ninja fight? I walked around the camp, checking where the stolen items were. Until I was sure that I checked everywhere, I turned to Sakura and Neji.

"There's nothing here. They've must have hidden it somewhere else."

"Two days ago they sold the items they stole." One of the men advised. "They gave the money to a group of men last week."

"Do you know where they are?" The man shook his head.

"We saw that they left, but we don't know where they went."

"Well then, let's get you back to the village." Neji led the way. Sakura turned to Rosalie.

"You guys mentioned your family. Where are they?"

"Out looking around. We were to meet them later."

We walked for an hour, the whole time I answered Emmett's questions about being a ninja.

"So how do you create clones?" He asked.

"We have to make hand signs to use chakra. There's an infinite amount of jutsus and hand signs. I show you my shadow clone jutsu sometime." He smiled, clearly looking forward to that.

We got to the end of the forest and could see the village gates. We led the people that were held hostage to their village. I noticed that Emmett and Rsoalie weren't following. They were still under the dense shade of the forest.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Um, well we're have to go and meet our family. We'll tell them to follow us back here." I nodded.

"We'll be back in a hour." They turned away and disappeared.

"Odd aren't they?" Sakura asked, looking at the spot were they were.

"Yeah." We walked to the village.

**Konoha (forest.) BPOV**

Edward and I had ran for only a mile before my head started to hurt. Very badly. I stopped and dropped to my knees.

"Edward, wait." I said between my teeth. I held my hand up to my forehead in attempt to stop the pain. Edward noticed my agonized expression and came to side in an instant.

"What's wrong Bella?" His voice was filled with worry. He replaced the hand I had on my forehead with his own.

"My head hurts, alot." I managed to say. As I knelt there, in a few moments the pain started to go away, but my head still ached. "It's going away, but it still hurts."

Edward relaxed. He kissed my forehead.

"Can you stand?" He asked. I nodded. I slowly stood, and even though the pain went away almost completely, I felt dizzy. I stumbled a bit and would have fallen if Edward hadn't steadied me.

"I'm guessing you can't walk?" He lifted me up into his arms.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful." I muttered, pretending to be upset. He smiled.

"Well you probably just tired and it's you're first day."

"Vampires never get tired."

"No. Well, lets go back and meet with the others." We were there in a split-second. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were there. Edward set me down and knelt beside me.

"What happened?" Alice and the others came over. Jasper put a hand on my should and I instantly felt better. I smiled at him.

"Well, my head _used_ to hurt when we were out. Edward says I'm exhausted, but vampires never get tired. Do they?"

"No, but do you know why your head was hurting?" Alice put a hand on my forehead.

"No." At that moment, Emmett and Rosalie appeared.

"Hey guess what. We met with these ninjas a while ago. They said that we aren't in Forks, and that they'll take us to their village." Everyone looked at Emmett to see if he was joking.

"Ninjas? You're kidding." Jasper said, his eyebrow raised.

"No I'm not."

"So we aren't in Forks?" I still didn't believe him.

"Nope."

"So where are we?"

"Somewhere near a village. Naruto, Sakura, and Neji had to take some people back and then we were going to meet them later after we came and got you guys."

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" Edward asked as he help me stand.

"Outside the village gates." Rosalie spoke.

"Should we go?" Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"If they can help us, might as well." We all nodded. I suddenly remembered Jacob and his small pack.

"Wait! Jake, Ouil and Seth haven't come back yet."

"Bella those mutts tried to kill us back there. Do you _really_ want to wait for them?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't just leave them here. And if we help them, maybe the pack can make another treaty or something." I was slightly wooreid they'd be mad, but instead they sighed.

"I doubt it. But"- Edward looked at everyone's faces-"We 'll wait. But if they take too long were leaving." I hesitated before nodding. I hope Jake and his pack came quickly.

"Don't worry we here." Jacob's voice came from behind us. He was half-naked as always, so were his friends. "Hi Bella." I frowned a little, but still was happy to see them. My family, however, wasn't.

They scowled, but nodded. Everyone's eyes showed alert.

"C'mon then let's go. Emmett, Rosalie lead on." Carlisle nodded once to them. They disappeared. So did Jacob and His friends, only to reappear in their wolf-forms. I've forgotten how big they were.

"Want me to carry you?" Edward asked his arms held out. I smiled, but shook my head. "Nah, i'm fine." I took his hand and we too disappeared into the trees. It felt wonderful, so free. I could hear Jacob and his pack running closely behind. I looked at Edward. He smiled, clearly happy. I smiled as we followed after our family.

**Okey dokey, review please. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx for ya reviews, again :). And Guees what?! The Twilight Trailer has finally come out!! Yes!! ok enjoy.**

**Konoha**

The Cullens and Jacob's pack got to the village in a few minutes. Everyone stopped just before the trees started to clear up. It was near sunset.

Bella's head started to hurt again. She put her hands to her temples and nearly dropped to her knees. Her eyes closed as she tried to bear the pain. Edward and Esme caught her in time. Jacob whined, worried.

He took a step forward, though his nose wrinkled against the smell. Edward growled. He wouldn't trust the werewolves just yet. "Stay away mutt."

Jacob bared his teeth, but stayed where he was. He had to be careful with so many vampires around and only a two others of his pack.

"You guys don't fight. Edward he just worried." Bella headache was beginning to recede. She turned her head to see Jacob. "I'm alright." She smiled a bit. Jacob wagged his tail once and went back to Quil and Seth. They've disappeared. Jacob, too, went back into the forest.

"Where they go?" Bella saw Jacob leave.

"To change back."

"Why does my head hurt all time?"

"Is it going away?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. They helped her up.

"There they are." Rosalie annouced. She was pointing towards the gates of the village. Three people were standing there. Bella had almost walked out into the setting sun before Edward pulled her back.

"We can't let them know we're vampires. We'll wait till it's dark."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Bella said dizzily. Jacob, Quil, and Seth had returned, half-naked as always. They stayed a good distance from the Cullens, but they stood with confidence.

"What are we waiting around here for?" Jacob glanced at the ninjas standing outside the gates. _Whoa, what's up with the bandanas? _he thought.

"We have to wait till dark."

"Why?"

"Our skin shines with the sun." Bella answered, leaning on Edward. Jacob shrugged. They didn't have to wait long. The sun set, taking it's light with it, which was replaced by the moon's silvery glow.

They began to walked forward. Emmett and Rosalie stoode before them. Emmett waved. At first, the ninjas seemed to hesitate, but they walked towards them.

They stared at the Cullens and the Pack. Neji broke the silence by introducing Naruto and Sakura to them. Carlisle did the same. Each of the Cullens that the ninjas haven't met, either nodded or smiled when they were addressed individually. Jacob introduce himself and his friends.

They walked back into the village. Neji, Naruto and Sakura offered to take them to Konoha as they had with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle accepted.

"We'll leave at dawn. We'll stay at an inn." Everyone nodded. They got rooms at a large inn. The Cullens all gathered in a large room well after everyone was asleep. They dicussed what they would do at Konoha. After the subject was used up, they started on ideas on how they got here.

"So how do you think we got here? It's not like we teleported or something." Emmett stood behind a chair that was occupied by Rosalie.

"Actually, I have a theory that we actually got here by teleportation, or something like that." Carlisle said. Alice sat up.

"Well if we did get here by teleportation, how would it be possible. None of us have have the power to do that." Immediately, all eyes looked at Bella. Startled, she sat up next to Edward.

"Don't look at me. I don't even know if I have powers."

"Bella, you haven't had time to see if you have powers or not. " Alice said. "How can you be sure if this isn't one of your powers?" Bella shrugged.

"Well there's time now." Esme said, getting up. Everyone did the same. They went out of the village and to a large field near the forest. There were trees that cut off the field from the village's veiw.

Everyone either sat or stood. _Its somewhat like the time Jasper was teaching the werewolves how to fight the newborns_. Bella thought as Carlisle walked to stand in front of them.

"Bella, before we ended up in the forest, what were you doing or thinking?" He asked. Bella tried to remember everything exactly.

"Well mainly I was worried of how the fight would turn out." She paused before continueing. "I wished that we were somewhere safer. And then...I felt extremely dizzy and opened my eyes. We were in the forest then." Carlisle nodded.

"So how are we going to find out if Bella can teleport?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded again and called Emmett and Alice forward. They both had puzzled expressions.

"Emmett I want you to attack Alice. Alice you stay where you are unless I tell to move." Emmett and Alice raised their eyebrows at Carlisle's request, but did it anyway. Emmett walked a few feet away, while Alice stayed where she was. Carlisle moved away and back to where the others waited.

"Carlisle, but-" Bella began to portested before Edward shook his head. "Edward why are they doing this?" Bella saw Emmett run at Alice.

**Konoha BPOV**

Dear god why are they doing this? Alice had to get out of the way. I looked at the others. They looked on as if nothing bad was going to happen, even Jasper. I walked forward, but Edward pulled me back.

I sent a pleading look towards him. He shook his head. I turned my head back to Emmett and Alice. Emmett began to run at her. Alice would be hurt if she didn't get out of the way. All I could do is wish that Alice would move or something. Hopefully, Carlisle would call Emmett to stop before he got to her.

I started to feel dizzy. Damn these headaches. I closed my eyes and tried to shake it away. The dizziness grew. When I opened my eyes, I expected Emmett to have attacked Alice by now, but he hadn't. Instead he was exactly where Alice had been. He looked astonishe and confused looking around. Had she moved? I looked across to the field to see where Alice was.

I had barely noticed that I wasn't next to Edward or the rest of my family, but in the opposite side of them. I heard Alice stand up next to me. "Whoa." I heard Jasper say.

**Sorry it was short. review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok the reviews, zank u very much! Oh and someone asked if the Cullens are cartoonish now, my answer: I guess...yeah they are.**

**Konoha**

"Whoa." I heared Jasper say. Whoa, indeed. What happen? Everyone came over where Alice and I were standing. Even though, they came in half a second, it was still quite far.

"What happen?" Everyone was either surprised or amazed. Emmett smiled, "Carlisle you were right. Bella can teleport."

"No I can't!" I knew I was just saying that because I was just as surprised as everyone else, but I just can't believe it. Edward shook his head, smiling his crooked smile. How I loved that smile. He hugged me with one arm.

"Yes you can." He said playfullly, but sternly. Everyone else smiled and nodded. I sighed and nodded too. I looked at Alice. She looked a little puzzled and mostly surprised at what just happened. She smiled.

"So I guess we got here because of Bella?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle shrugged then nodded. "I guess so."

"But, wait. Why and how? I mean if we aren't still in America how'd we get here?" Her twin asked both me and Carlisle. I simply shrugged.

"Are we even anywhere near America?" Emmett said, " I mean seriously, where is Konoha on Earth?"

"I doubt we're still on Earth." Edward said as he looked around. I did too. Nothing looked unusually alienish, but ninjas?

"Has anyone heard of a village of ninjas?" Alice asked the question for me. Some of us shrugged. "No, not really."

Emmett step forward. "I doubt they're even real ninjas." Jasper raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, is that these ninjas can like do magic or something."

"Doesn't every ninja?" Esme raised her eyebrows too. Emmett shook his head," No, like what I mean is that Naruto said that he can make clones or something."

"Illusions you mean." We all discussed this until we got back to the teleportation subject. We decided that I could teleport and that I brought us here when I wished to get away from the fight with the werewolves. I had to admitt that it was true.

"So is that my power?"

"You also said that you weren't thirsty?" Carlisle said. I nodded. He was silent for a while. "I think the sense smell for blood when you were human must have strengthen so a much as so you could somehow ignore it or control it. Also you're always exhuasted after doing any activity."

"As I am now." I was get so tired as the conversation went on. Edward let me lean on him and I was glad too. Carlisle nodded.

"Well I was thinking the exhuastion was because this is your first day, but since it's never happened to any of us then that could be it."

Everyone nodded. "So since we're probably somewhere very far from our previous location, then your...second, yes, second try probably tired you out. I suggest you'd probably hunt soon even if you're not thirsty."

When he finished I glanced at Edward. He must have known what I would asked, because he nodded. I looked at Carlisle. "Wait, so if I could teleport, then can't I bring us back."

"You should probably wait until you're better, Bella." Esme adviced. I nodded.

"I think we should head back to the inn." Alice gestured to the dim light coming from behind the trees. We went back to inn and to our rooms. Edward and I entered ours.

"Wow." I said. The room was far from what I expected. The bed was a pallet on the wooden floor. A window that took up the whole northern wall was made like a sliding door that led out to a small balcony. Plants were placed in each of the corners. Painting hanged on the cremme colored walls.

There was a a full-body mirror near the window. Curious, I went over to see my reflection. I gasped as I saw myself. I looked curvier, sexier. My face look almost the same was before, strangely beautiful. My eyes were the same brown but lighter. That puzzled me, but when I saw that my skin was pale, but with a beatiful glow I smiled.

"You're as beautiful as before, and you'll always be." Edward's velvet voice whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I saw his reflection smiled a crooked smile. I tured my head to kiss him. He pick me up in his arms and brought us to a comfortable-looking chair.

I sat in his lap with his arms around me and him kissing me occasionally, until there was a knock on the door. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and answer the door.

Alice stood there.

"C'mon you guys. It's time to go. We told the ninjas we'll meet them on the road outside the village." Edward was already at my side. We walked outside of the inn after Alice paid the innkeeper. Alice led us to werethe others were waiting. They stood under trees on the sides of the forest, away from the coming light.

Jacob and his pack stood away from our family. Jacob smiled when he saw me. He walked over to us. Quil and Seth followed him after a moments hesitation. "Hey Bella."

I looked at him strangely. "Jake do you remember that you and your pack tried to kill us before we got here?"

"What do you mean? All I remember is that when you disappeared from Forks with these blo--people." Quil and Seth looked as confused as Jake. I saw he wasn't lying.

"Jake, you seriously don't remember what happened before we got here?" He shook his head.

"Naw, all I remember is that we ended up here, and that the rest of the pack isn't here." He seriously didn't remember, why? I looked at Edward. He was scowling, but nodded. "Yes." He said to the small pack. I didn't ask what they were talking about.

"Man, I hope we'll get to Konoha fast. I hope they can keep up." Emmett commented.

"We were about to ask the same thing." a voice behind us said. Neji, Naruto and Sakura walked towards us. "Do you plan to run?" Edward asked. Even though he didn't show it, I could still hear a smile in his voice. He ran faster than any vampire I knew. They nodded.

"Yeah we can keep up." Emmett replied.

"Alright then." The three ninjas disappeared. "Well c'mon then. Let's go." Naruto yelled from a branch. The jumped from branch to branch at an extremely fast rate.

"C'mon Bella." Edward whispered before he took my hand and jumped up onto a branch. Everyone else did the same or ran through the forest floor. We copied the ninjas pace.

"Why not run the ground?" I asked as I struggled to find a steady path among the branches as we went. "Alright." Edward took me in his arms and landed gracefully onto the ground. "Want me to carry you?" I shook my head. He let me down, but never let go of my hand. We ran past the others and the ninjas.

"They're impressed." Edward said abruptly.

"What?"

"By how fast we got past them."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"About five miles back. Oh wait, you need to hunt."

"Oh yeah. Now?"

"Now." We ran east until Edward stopped. I could hear footsteps, someone was coming, but they faded quickly. At that instant I saw a bull deer. It was small, but somehow I lost all human thought when I saw it. Acting on pure instinct, I crouched, my eyes intent on the deer.

Edward told me after that by the time I was in that position, my eyes turned blood red. I rushed forward and in half a second it was over. I slashed it's throat before it could turn its head. When I finished, Edward called my name. I strectched. It took a few moments before I remembered what I was doing.

"Oh my god." I said I looked at Edward. He smiled, worry showed. "I'm alright, but wow that was weird." I walked up to him and hugged his waist to reassure him. He sighed and hugged me close.

"We've better get back to the others." I nodded. We ran back to the road. When we saw the others we stopped. Our family and the pack stood behind the Ninjas.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice when caught up. She shrugged. I glanced at the Ninjas. They had some weapons that looked like daggers in their hands. I looked past them and saw a black figure standing a few yards away, facing them.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. I still couldn't see what was wrong.

**Oo he came back. Well review please, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank u, thank u for the reviews that is. :) I'm delighted to see that you guys like my story. EXPERTS OF NARUTO!! READ THIS FIRST! THOSE WHO DON'T CARE JUST GO ALONG WITH THE STORY. Ok, I stopped watching Naruto when Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya, therefore I don't know what happened between Sasuke and Naruto then, so I'm just gonna make this story as if they never met after their big fight at that waterfall. ok then next chapter. **

**Konoha NPOV**

"Sasuke." I knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be him, right? Why would he come here? Why now? I glared at him. Was it a trick? What was he doing here?

He was taller than before, dressed in long coat. The hood of his black coat covered the top half of his face, but I could still see his sharigan eyes glowing from beneath. He wasn't smiling. I glanced at my teammates. Sakura's shock was defintely obvious. Neji was opposite; calm and ready for a fight. My eyes went back to Sasuke.

He stood there. The tension was building. I could imagine the Cullens' and their friend's faces full of confusion. I will have to tell them who Sasuke was if I could after this.

"Naruto." I glared at Sasuke. He continued. "Neji...Sakura. I mean no harm you guys. I-" I couldn't bear it. My anger caused me to attack.

I threw my kunai at him. He dodge at the last second. I wasn't trying to kill him, I knew I couldn't. I waited for an offense, but none came so I attacked again. He blocked the kunai with his own. I aimed a punch at him, but he quickly reacted by grabbing my arm and threw me away without hurting me. I landed on my feet. Why was he holding back?

Before I could throw some shuriken, someone else's pinned the sleeve of my arm to a tree next to me. I saw Neji arm outstretched before he put against his side again. I looked at him.

"Naruto stop." he said calmly.

"What? I mouthed. I looked at Sasuke. He remained in the same spot as before. He pulled the hood of his coat back, uncovering a face that looked more like his brother Itachi than the Sasuke I saw last time. His eyes weren't red with the sharigan power, but the regular black.

"Like I said, im not here to fight, but to apologize." What the hell?! He disappears for years with Orochimaru and comes back saying sorry. I took another kunai to release my sleeve from the shuriken. I stayed where I was even though I felt like puching him senseless, like I promised a long time ago. I continued glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura had recovered from her shock. I looked at the Cullens and the other three. They all were confused and awed like I imagined. I turned my eyes to Sasuke. He looked at me.

"Naruto remember our fight at that waterfall?" I nodded. How couldn't I?

"I have to admitt the power I recieved from Orochimaru's mark was...uncontrolable." He paused then continued. " What I said before the fight, that I wouldn't be able to beat my brother if I stayed in Konoha, it was true , but I promised myself that someday I'll return and hopefully you guys would accept me back."

He paused again, he looked up at the sky. "When the fight was over, I decided that I would get powerful enough to beat my brother my own way. And so I did, I got powerful and finally when I knew I was strong enough, probably even more than my brother, I defeated Orochimaru."

His eyes locked onto mine as I tried to figure out what he just said. "He's dead, Naruto. Orochimaru is dead." No way it could be true. Orochimaru finally dead?

"It can't be." Sakura whispered, just as skeptical as I was. "When? How?"

"It's true. Hes been dead for over three months now. I managed to kill him after attacking Kabuto. The other Sound Ninja disappeared after that."

"So we're finally free from the Sound Ninja?" Neji asked.

"Orochimaru, yes, but the Sound Ninja still are out there." Sasuke replied. "Again I'm sorry."

"We'll see what the Fifth Hokage has to say about this." I said walking back to my teammates. To the Cullens and the other three guys who had watched us, I said, "Sorry you guys."

Emmett's sister who was named Bella asked, "It's all right, but who's him?"

" Sasuke. A former Konoha Ninja. And my best friend," As I said this I saw Sasuke smile slightly. Sasuke looked at the Cullens, slightly wide-eyed. Edward scowled at him. I ignored all this and turned back to my teamates. "We should be moving on." I told Neji and Sakura. They nodded, including Sasuke.

We jumped through the trees again, the Cullens following us. I looked around and noticed that the three tall guys that came with the Cullens had disappeared. Where were they?

"Interesting." Neji said as he ran next to me.

"What?"

"I tell you later."

**Ok, Some of you expected a big fight. Im so sorry , but I have to have Sasuke as an ally with the ninjas. Anyways Im sorry its short, but please review. Againe sorry for not having a big fight. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews people! I love them...most of them at least. hahaha just kidding. well enjoy.**

**Konoha BPOV**

We were on our way again after the stranger we met in the forest said he accompany us. I didn't understand what he or the other ninjas were talking about, but we now know they were just old friends. But why had Naruto attacked him? Oh well, we were on our way and a step closer to home.

We ran through the forest as before, the leaves seemed to fly by as we jumped through the trees. I no longer felt faint anymore when I did any physical activity. Hunting _did _work. I laughed out of nowhere, simply happy to no longer be the defenseless, and clumsy human.

Instead I was finally a true Cullen vampire and I was with Edward. What could be better than that? I looked all around as we sped by.

The Carlisle and Esme were behind us. Emmett and Jasper were with the ninjas. Alice and Rosalie ran next to us. They seemed to be talking, but I didn't bother to try and make out the words.

I glanced at Edward again. Edward seemed to be troubled by something, because I saw a scowl on his face. I frowned, my joy replaced by worry for Edward.

He noticed and tried to smile.

"Please, love don't try to hide it. What's wrong." I asked. I heard him sigh.

"He knows."

"What do you mean?"

"The newcomer, Sasuke. He knows what we are, including the pack. Neji found out about the pack right now." My eyes widened.

"What? How?"

"I have no idea, but I heard they're thoughts. Neji is going to tell Naruto and the others what he knows about Jacob and his pack. Sasuke will eventually tell them about us.

We were planning on keeping this a secret, different universe or no. I guess we'll have to tell them before they think we are what the myths say we are."

I shook my head. How could they find out so easily? "What about Jake?"

I saw him shrug. "They don't seem to care since its a different universe and all, so they're ok about them knowing. But i'm guessing the rather not show themselves, just in case they haven't found out."

"How did Sasuke find out?"

"I don't now." He paused his eyes widen with, what? Disbelief? Surprise?

"Damn it!" I was surprised by his outburst.

"Wait." He halted, I did the same. The others stopped immediately. The ninjas had their weapons out, their stances alert. Tension was building. Neji started giving out orders.

"Carlisle bring your family over here! Naruto, Sakura,..Sasuke get ready to fight." They nodded. Carlisle gestured for us to follow.

We gathered together, all of us face away from each other and to our surroundings. Edward started to growl silently. He stepped in front of me slighlty.

The rest of our family were uneasy. I could feel Jasper's power flowing through me, but It didn't extingiush the nervousness that was starting to build inside me. Edward hadn't relaxed his stance, he instead began to go into a crouch. Jacob and his pack were nowhere to be seen.

I frantically began to look around. What was happening? I began to hear movement around us. Edward began to growl louder. "Edward whats happening?"

He didn't answer, his eyes intent on the trees in front of us.

I saw something flash by us, then another. I saw something metal-like and small flying towards me. Edward pulled me away and caught the metal star in a swift movement. He threw it back at the exact place it came from with extreme power.

It cut through a few trees easily, causing them to break and fall, and disappeared into the bushes. We heard a choke scream. I knew I didn't have to breathe, but I was completely amazed. Edward hugged me close asking me if I was ok. I nodded, still breathless.

We heard yells and movement all around us in a few moments. We all prepared to defended ourselves. I still was in Edward's arms when we saw the first of the attackers appear from the trees.

By the headband on his forehead, I could tell he was a ninja, but I noticed the picture was different from Naruto's or the other ninjas that we met. Five more followed him all with unusual weapons.

They headed straight toward Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke. Fifteen appeared soon after that. Less than half went toward the ninjas on our side, the rest came staright towards us.

"Oh crap.", was all I could say. My family started to growl or crouch slightly. With a yelp of surprise, I noticed I was growling too. Edward looked at me as if he were surprised. But it was only for a moment. He instantly turned around and caught another two of those metal stars that were headed straight towards us.

He threw them back with deadly accuracy, killing four guys as it went through all of them. Again I stood there breathless. Edward waited for an another attack, while a more ninjas came.

"Bella watch out!" Alice's voice broke my shock. I turned around and saw a guy with a big metal shield coming straight towards me.

I instictively moved out of the way and let him pass. Before he passed me completely, I caught his arm and threw him back. In that spilt second I saw my reflection on his shield.

My eyes were blood red. And when I felt my surprised I saw them slowly turn to gold then quickly to brown. The guy I threw crashed into a tree breaking it in half as it exploded.

I had no time to recieve more shock, because I turned to see five or so people circling Edward. The rest of our family were to engrossed in their own fights to help him, as were the ninja.

Ten more attackers arrived, all with the same headband with a picture that seemed to look like a music note.

I ran to where my husband was. I felt instinct run through me again as I reached for two of the ninjas' necks. I did the same to them as I did to the other one while Edward use one of the dagger like weapons he caught to tear threw the other three.

I heard more coming towards us, about twenty or so. "Damn." I heard Edward whispered. He was right we were outnumbered and I barely knew how to fight.

**Sorry for the long wait people, but I promise That the more reviews the better and probably the faster more chapters wil be updated. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok thank you for the reviews again. Remember the more the faster I'll probably update. Ok here's another chapter.**

**Konoha BPOV**

Our family was surrounded by a huge group of ninjas. Everyone fought more than one or two, and so far noone was hurt. Although we were handleing well, we were outnumbered. I turn back to face forward, and saw, just in time, three other guys chargeing toward me.

I blocked off the first one and threw him away. It was the only thing I could do, block these attacks. The other two came quickly. The first one I did the same as I did the other guy, but the second jumped. I intended to dodge, but while he was in mid-air, a bear-sized dog caught him by the leg in his jaws.

The wolf landed, the guy in his jaws, and threw him away as if he were a rag doll. Two other wolves, colors sandy-brown and chocolate, appeared and ripped apart three other men. Jacob wagged his tail before faced a group of three ninjas. I checked on my family. Carlisle and Emmett fought side to side, eliminating ninjas with ease.

Alice and Esme watched each other's back forming a circle as they blocked off the attackers. Jasper tried to do the fighting for Alice, but with a momentary glare from Alice he quickly apologized and helped her hold the ninjas off. Rosalie was helping Emmett and Carlisle by fighting off any ninjas they couldn't get to.

Edward was right in front of me, blocking off as many attacks as possible. I went to his side and tried to mimick his strategy, with much difficulty. I then tried defense while he took care of offense. After a while I blocked and occasionally attacked with some slight ease.

I glanced at Neji's team. They fought with amazing strategy. Sakura handled each with frightening strength. Neji used his bare hands to attack his opponents. Emmett wasn't lying when he said Naruto could make clones of himself. They all worked together, fighting a great amount of ninjas.

Sasuke just stood where he was, the ninjas that he fought were paralyzed, shock showed clearly on there faces. Some screamed as if in unbearable pain and I saw them with no wounds. I quickly turned back as I heard a yell. A man with three arms and ghostly black sword in each, proceeded from Edward's side.

Edward saw him too and swore. He left his fight with three ninjas and threw the metal stars he collected at the swordsman. The swordsman dodged each one and right before he was within swinging range of Edward, one of Naruto's clones pierced him with a metal dagger.

Edward nodded a thanks. Naruto nodded and leaped away to another group of ambushers. Most of them had been defeated. Some were starting to retreat, but Naruto's clones prevented them from disappearing. My family had finished most of they're fights, but more had appeared. The enemy ninjas forced us to group together and form a circle.

Emmett truly was like a grizzly tearing up the enemy with his bare hands. A very scary picture. I continued to block of any attack towards Edward while he help get rid of the ninjas. Now only eight remained. They tried to flee, but Naruto did a good job at stopping them. It was a harsh scene to see when svene of them were killed, so Edward, sensing my uneasiness, hugged me to prevent me from seeing, but that didn't stop me from hearing their cries.

The left the last one to question. He was weaponless, and looked extremely exhausted. He had dozens of wounds and a great slash across his shoulder and to his elbow, making his arm useless in pain and in which he clutched with his good arm. His face showed his fear and he stumbled a few retreating steps backward.

He fell as he did, but he continued to push himself back with his legs when Neji and Sasuke approached him. I saw Sasuke's eyes glow with an eerie red color as he glared straight into the man's eyes, expressionless.

"Get away from me! Stay back!" The man cried his fear, still crawling in retreat. Neji jumped and landed behind him, blocking his escape. He tried to stand with much stumbling and tried to leap away. Naruto blocked him. He walked up to the man that was paralyzed with fear. Naruto used one of those metal daggers to cut the guy's headband.

"He's Sound Ninja." He annouced. Neji nodded. The man fell down never to rise again. Sasuke's eyes reverted back to their normal black color. All the shock from the battle had kept me from my senses. I began to smell the overpowering scent of blood. Although I wasn't thirsty, I still began to feel uncomfortable with the scent.

My family were pinching their noses to prevent the scent from being smelled. Edward began to tremble. I took a glance at Jasper. His eyes were wide, Alice tried to calm him down. Emmett and Rosalie were behind them ready to help if Jasper lost calm. Carlisle, with his hospital experience, remained in control and noticing Jasper's situation asked the ninjas if we could relocate.

They agreed. We traveled on for half an hour, the pack silently traveling a mile behind us, before we stopped in a clearing that was still dark enough to cover our skin. There they started to see if anyone was wounded. They were surprised when they found no wounds on us.

"Are you people ninjas from another land?" Sakura asked.

"They not ninjas." Sasuke said. His dark eyes stared at us. Edward began to growl silently as if warning him. "Why keep it a secret if you know I'll tell them eventually?" Sasuke said to Edward. Edward sighed. He looked at Carlisle, who nodded.

"We didn't plan on revealing our secret, but how you found out is quite interesting." Edward said. He looked at Neji. "And I suppose that you know the pack's and our secret too."

"Only those three." Neji responded. Jacob and his pack appeared, and to my surprise, in their wolf forms. "Though the don't seemed to mind." He added as Jake nodded his wolf head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura had the same confused expression as he. Carlisle exlpained what we were. The ninjas took this in as if the usual. I began to wonder what that village of theirs was like.

"So your not going to attack us in any way?" Naruto asked, still wary.

"No. We prey on the blood of animals. We're the 'vegetarians' of the vampires." Carlisle explained. They ninjas nodded. And after a while of talking we noticed it was getting late. We decided to build a camp. Naruto didn't seem eager to sleep that night after find out our identity, but he eventually began to snore.

The pack slept in their wolf forms, building nests in the tall grass of the meadow next to us. Our family seperated by pairs to go hunting. I insisted that Edward go hunt after noticing his pitch-black eyes. He accepted only when I offered to accompany him. We left the camp side by side and flew through the trees. We found a group of deer in a large meadow a few minutes later.

We looked down from the hilltop where we could see the herd. I remembered when I asked him if I would ever see him hunt. He, of course, rejected the idea when I was human, but now I could see him hunt. He crouched on all fours, his eyes intent on one of the bucks. Then he was gone, racing down the hill with cat-like grace and speed.

The herd spread out in terror as the noticed Edward. They seemed to run in slow-motion compared to Edward. He captured his quarry. While the others ran for their lives.

I ran down to were Edward was, but kept a distance as he fed. One of the bucks antler's snapped against Edward's hold, struggling to get free, but it was impossible. The buck began to lose strength as moments went by.

Edward drained the buck quickly and cleanly. He finally stood. I hesitated before I walked slowly up to him. He turned around and hugged me.

"Don't worry Bella I'm still me." He whispered before kissing me. We didn't have to breathe so our kiss was a long one. When I turned into a vampire, I thought that my human silliness had gone, but his kisses always managed to make my knees weak.

We broke our kiss and looked into each others eyes. I spotted a drop of blood on his lips. I licked it away without hesitation. He smiled as I tasted it. We kiss again before returning back to the hilltop.

There we sat and watched the nighttime sky with occasional kissing.The moone shone brightly with a beautiful pearly glow. A small breeze made the grass dance in the moonlight. It was very romantic. Edward hugged me close and kissed my hair.

I looked up into his eys and reached up to kiss him again, but this time more passsionately. Even though he was always careful on our limits when I was human, he seemed to have forgotten thodse limits as we kissed. He pulled away, making me pout. He laughed at my expression, his voice was like the sound of wind chime.

He smiled before lightly kissing me on the lips. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers throughout me with delight. I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered back. We stayed there all night, content in each others arms before sunrise.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Remember the more reviews I get the faster the story may go.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I now it took soooo long, but its here so there go on and read. Oh by the way, tanks for the reviews, but remember the more reviews I get the more encouraged I get to type this story.**

**Konoha BPOV**

Edward and I headed back to the camp a little after sunrise. We walked slowly so we would have more time alone before we made it back to the others.

I truly missed our time alone together. What with all the confusion about our previous location and my new vampire powers, we never really get any time for ourselves anymore. Last night was all I could ask for.

I hugged Edward's waist with one arm as we slowly walked back. His arm that was slung over my shoulders pulled me closer to him so he could kissed my hair. I looked up at his beautiful topaz eyes. He smiled back before kissing me gently on the lips.

All too soon, we reached the camp. The ninjas were packing their stuff. We saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper waiting for us. We greeted them.

"Hey where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked when I noticed the weren't present.

"Having really intimate thoughts about their night." Edward said with a frustrated sigh. Emmett and Rosalie came soon enough with smiles on their faces.

We had to wait for the ninjas to eat their breakfast before we moved on. Once they were finished, they packed up their remaining possesions and led the way towards the village.

We kept to the trees still, jumping or running to the forest as before. I still enjoyed to run this fast. I ran by Alice and Rosalie this time though. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had begun to agrue about what sport was better shortly after we began to run.

"Oh I really hope we get to that village soon. I just can wear this outfit any longer!" Alice complained. Me and Rosalie nodded.

"I wonder what its going to be like?" I asked.

"Probably a karate-chopping the hell out of each other." Rosalie replied. Alice kept talking about what she would do first when we got there as we ran.

"Ooh maybe there's a dress shop there. Hey how do you guys feel about kimonos?" She asked. We smiled at the very thought.

"We almost there." we heard Neji annouce. They ninjas turned east towards a huge road. We followed until we reached the edge of the trees. My family kept moving. Edward took my hand.

"It's alright, come on." He was right. It was cloudy today. We walked up the road for a few mintues, before reaching a huge gate. Past it was a huge town, and beyond was a rock that looked like Mount Rushmore except that those heads on the rock weren't the presidents'.

I saw Jake, Quil and Seth walked up to join us. "Wow." Seth whispered. Jake and Quil just looked on with raised eyebrows. Neji led the way in. We walked through the town looking at everything with interest. It was like a regular town with shops, houses, and people going about their own business.

I heard murmurs and whispers of 'Wow who are they?' or '...the most beautiful girls I've seen.' or 'He's back!?' as more and more people stopped to stare.

We walked through the town until the ninjas led us toward to a red and orange building. We walked up the stairs. I took a look at the mountain above us. The ninjas went through double-doors and into an office. A woman sat at the desk, reading a stack of paperwork.

Neji, Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke line up in front of her desk. The woman finished stacking a few papers before folding her hands and turned her attention towards the ninjas.

"I see that you've returned." The woman said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded respectively.

"I've returned from...a mission if you see it that way. I left to on a quest to get powerful enough to defeated my brother, and I have. I also defeated Orochimaru-" Lady Hokage raised her eyebrow at this, but Sasuke continued, "- about three months ago. I've come back to see if I will be accepted here in Konoha again as Leaf ninja."

There was a pause. The woman stared at Sasuke. "You do know that you commited treason?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto interjected, "Lady Hokage. He helped us along the way and he-" Lady Hokage held up her hand. Naruto stopped talking. Lady Hokage looked back Sasuke.

"If you truly have defeated Orochimaru, then I can't have you arrested since you have gotten rid of one of our greatest problems." She said. Sasuke nodded and I noticed he had small smile on his face.

"Well whats the report of the mission?" she turned her attention to Neji.

"The Thieves have been taken care of Lady Hokage, we have no idea were the stolen products have been taken though. We ran into a few sound ninja along the way, and also found a few other travelers." Neji gestured towards us.

"And for what exactly have they come here?" She asked.

"If I can explain?" Carlsile asked.

"You may."

"You see my family and our small company here are trying to return back home. Naruto and his teamates had told us that they can help us when we arrived here."

Lady Hokage nodded.

"We may be able to help, but I apologize. I can't right now." She gestured toward the huge twin stacks of paperwork on her desk. Carlisle nodded, "We understand."

"You may stay at one of the inns here and take a look around the village if you like and perhaps I can help with your problems tomorrow." Carlisle nodded again.

"Can one of you show them around?" She asked the ninjas. Naruto, and Sakura raised their hands. "Ok then, dismissed."

We walked outside. Neji and Sasuke told us they had to take care of something and they left. "Alright, come on then." We followed Naruto.

"Wait till' you see the village." He said.

** Sorry, very short, but i had to update. Again im sorry it toook so long, but issues with computer came up. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! alrighty then enjoy. sorry its short.**

**Konoha NPOV **

Sakura and I began to show the Cullens and the three werewolves around the village. Even though they said they weren't like other vampires who feed on human blood I still was a little uneasy about bringing them towards the village. What I mean is, what if they were bluffing? Well if they were, I guess the number of shinobi here could protect the village, right? Well, I found out that the chances of them attacking the village were very small.

I began to trust in them as the day went by.Sakura and I showed them the academy were we could see a few of the young ninjas-to-be training with kunai, shuriken, and some were practicing their tai jutsu. They asked questions about each and every place we showed them. We were on our way towards the market place when Bella asked about the mountain.

"So who are they?"

"Those are the Hokages that governed the village Konoha since it was found. The First, Second, Third, Fourth, and thats Lady Hokage or current Hokage." I said as gestured to each one of the Hokages as I said their names. We told them about Konoha's history, they listen with interest. Sakura eplained to them how the First and Second Hokage built the village.

I heard some noise behind us and before I could turn to see whoever it was I was tackled. "Dammit Akamaru! Get off of me!" I struggled to get him off, but his too big body pinned me down.

"Alright Akamaru get off of him." I heard Kiba laugh. Akamaru jumped off of me with a bark. I glared at both of them.

"Why the hell you let him get on me?"

"Still have that temper huh Naruto." Kiba laughed. I lunged at him, but Sakura pulled me back.

"Enough Naruto."

"But he-"

"I said enough, you're acting like a child." I nodded. She was right, but I continued glaring at Kiba. He glanced at the Cullens who were watching us.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Visitors to Konoha." Sakura answered. The Cullens and the werewolf trio introduced themselves. Akamaru went straight towards Jacob. He growled softly and wagged his tail. Jacob raised his eyebrows, as did his packmates.

"Guess he likes you guys." They shrugged.

"Well we _are _both dogs, well we're wolves to be exact." Jacob answered.

"What do mean?" Kiba asked.

"They're werewolves." Edward said. Jacob nodded. Kiba looked skeptical.

"You're kidding."

"No." Jacob replied simply. Kiba shrugged.

"Well then, can we continue?" Sakura asked. We all nodded.

**Konoha EPOV**

I sighed as I lowered myself into the water. The Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba suggested we go to the hot springs to relax after our trip, and truly needed relaxing. The warmth of the water felt great on my cold skin.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard small splashing. I sighed. Emmett. "Ok Emmett, games over." Emmett's hand came out of the water just ten feet away. On it was one of the characters from that kid's movie Dinosaur, the toy head. I found out he had found were Rosalie had hidden it after she forbid him to ever use it.

At first he was overjoyed that he would be able to annoy us with his stupid toy, but when he saw the huge rip on the dinosaur's face, he started to ask Carlisle if he could save 'Fred' by performing an operation.

Emmett shook his hand making the toy say no. "Put that damn toy away, Emmett." He shook his hand again. I wrestled to get the toy. "No Edward! Its mine!" He yelled.

I heard Carlisle telling us to stop.

"Yes dad."

"So immature." I heard Jasper mutter. We glared at him. Right when I was about to swim back to my original place, Emmett's toy crept up to look me in the eye. I snatched the toy and threw it over the bamboo wall.

"FRED!" he yelled, before turning to tackle me.

"Edward! Emmett!" we heard our father say. We stopped fighting.

"EMMETT! What the hell is your stupid toy doing here?!" We heard Rosalie shriek. I smiled and mouthed 'you're in trouble.' at Emmett. He growled at me. I was about to taunt him some more before I saw something fly over the wall. Emmett's Toy landed on the water, its face re-ripped.

"FRED!" he screamed again. I tried to hide my laughter, but failed. For the third time Emmett lunged at me and for the third time Carlisle told us to stop. We remained on the opposite sides of the water. I could still see through the fog that he was trying to find some way to repair his toy. I shook my head.

**OK IM VERY AND I MEAN VERY SORRY I TOOK WAAAY TO LONG AND THAT THIS WAS TOO SHORT BUT AGAIN I HAD TO UPDATE. Please forgive me and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!! I running out of ideas! again, plaese forgive me and please im up for some good ideas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks ever so much guys! I got like over 20 reviews. Hey I know its not much, but like im a first time writer and thats the most ive gotten in one chapter.**

**Thanks so much!! Ok oK heres another chapter. **

**Konoha BPOV**

I nearly fell asleep, after I got into the hot springs, it was sooo relaxing. I tried hard not to fall asleep on account that Alice was telling me something, but I couldn't hear a word anyway..."Bella? Bella!" I sat up rubbing my eyes. Alice was scowling at me.

"Oh sorry Alice." I yawned. Alice continued talking. I was about to close my eyes again, just as something landed on Rosalie's face. It looked like a dinosaur head. Rosalie sat up. She seemed to recognize the toy, because she started to get mad.

"EMMETT! What the hell is your stupid toy doing here!?" She screamed and started to shred the toy before throwing it back over the bamboo wall. "FRED!" We heard Emmett's voice scream from the other side. I felt sorry for him, poor Emmett.

"What you do that for?" I asked sleepily.

"Ugh! Emmett's been annoying the hell out of us with that stupid thing." Rosalie replied. She then layed back against a rock. Alice picked up where she left of before the toy's interruption. I pretended to be listening, but although sleep was slowly taking over me, I heard her say parts of the next store we could go to. Half and hour passed before Rosalie suggested we get out.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed. I was barely rising from the water when Alice grabbed my arm and led me into the building. We found three different sets of clothes when we got back and a note:

_I knew you three needed new clothes. Hope you like._

_ - Sakura._

Alice picked the red outfit,(A/N OK sorry no details on clothes.) Rosalie, a blue, and I picked a black one. On the floor where three sets of ninja shoes and our own.

We all tried the ninja shoes out. We got to the lobby, where the boys waited.

The boys were dressed in different clothes too. Emmett held the dinosaur toy that Rosalie shredded before. I saw Edward roll his eyes as he watch Emmett mourn over the toy. Ninja clothes or not, he was still hot.

Edward and Jasper saw us coming. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Missed you, beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I smiled. "Missed you too."

I glanced at Emmett who was now showing Rosalie the huge rip on the dinosaur toy.

"So...wats up with Emmett?"

"Well you already know Rosalie hates the damn thing,--" I nodded."-- He's trying to fix it."

"Fix what?" Esme and Carlisle entered the room with Sakura. I feel Edward tilt his head towards Emmett.

"Oh."

"MOM! look what happened to Fred!" Emmett cried like a little kid, showing Esme his ruined toy.

"Oh come on Emmett. Stop acting like a child." she scolded.

"Carlisle can you save him again? Please!?" Emmett thrusted the toy into Carlisle's face.

"Emmett stop it."

"But he's in need of medical attention!" He persisted.

"Who's in need of medical attention?" Sakura asked.

"Fred! Oh can you save him! please I ask you to save the poor lad! he's the only thing I exist for!" He put his hand to his head dramatically.

"Ahem!"

"Oh sorry Rose."

Sakura took Fred from Emmett, "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you!"

"I'm heading towards Lady Tsunade's office, do you guys want to speak to her again? Im sure she has time today." She said as she headed out the door.

"Of course." Carlisle answered.

"Umm, you guys go ahead. Bella, Rosalie and me are going shopping. Sakura do you by any chance know where the mall is?" Alice had already started to check her credit cards.

"Uh, well there a few shops on the east side of the village, no mall, sorry." She answered.

"It'll do. Hey do you think there's a difference between ninja money and American money?" We laughed.

**OK this chapter was short too, but I promise there will be Mischeif in the next chapter. :) please review! I need good ideas.**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE! SORRY!

**Sorry you guys this is not an update(obviously), but like Breaking Dawn came out and like that's freakin awesome!!**

**Anyways, Me and my family are going to Mexico for da rest of the summer, so no updates for a while, probably until school starts again.**

**Again sorry ,but have a awesome summer!**


	16. AUTHOR NOTE IM SOO SORRY!

**IM SOOOOO SORRY U GUYS BUT I HAVE TO END WRITING THIS STORY. UNTIL I GET MORE **

**IDEAS THIS STORY IS BEINGPOSTPHONED. **

**A THOUSAND D, ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND IN WITH REVIEWS ILL GLADLY TAKE THEM.**

**AGAIN IM SORRY! :( :( :( **


	17. Chapter 17

Im sorry you guys But Im gonna have to quit on the story, Its just that im way too busy to be writing stories. Ill gladly give the story to some other author in Fan Fiction if they wish to work on it their own,  
Agaian sorry but this story needs a more devoted author.


End file.
